dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hidden Danger
is the seventh episode of the Baby Saga, and the twenty-third overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on August 28, 1996. Its original American airdate was December 26, 2003. Summary The episode begins with Baby holding the One-Star Dragon Ball and appearing to set up some kind of trap. Elsewhere, Giru defrosts the Grand Tour Spaceship, and it also defrosts most of the metal on planet M-2. The gang boards the ship, and prepares to take off, but something is holding them in place. They look out the window and see General Rilldo holding the ship, so they all use the Multiple Kamehameha which effectively destroys Rilldo in his regular form. As the ship flies off, Baby comes out of Rilldo. The gang gets into space and prepares to search hard for the remaining Dragon Balls when Giru picks up a Dragon Ball right away. They rush to the location and find a Deserted Starship about to fall into a sun. They go into the ship using space scooters, and begin searching the ship. They find the One-Star Dragon Ball in the engine, and prepare to leave when Pan notices something else moving. She refuses to leave until she finds out what it was. The machine monster called HWM 100 X attacks Pan when she enters the next room, but Trunks, Goku, and Giru all stop the missiles from hitting Pan. Then Pan uses some Ki Blasts to destroy the machine. This allows Giru to pick up life detection, and they find a green boy. With less than a minute until the ship is destroyed, the gang rushes and gets on their scooters. They get off the ship before it melts in the sun, but their scooters then get caught up in the gravity pull. They abandon the scooters while Giru launches a grappling hook at their ship. After connecting, the gang all gets together, and Goku uses a Kamehameha to push them to their ship and allow them to get away safely. The green boy appears to be severely injured, so Giru sends an SOS out and is given coordinates to planet Pital. On Pital Goku hides under the chairs so he will not get a shot while they rush the boy into the ER. They appear to get him stabilized, but as soon as everyone but the nurse has left the room, a strange heart rate is picked up. Baby reveals he is in the boy, and decides to blow up the room since the nurse saw him. The doctor is just about to report the boy's health to the gang when the room blows up. They all rush to where the room is at, but none of the adults can see through the smoke. Major Events *General Rilldo is destroyed by Goku, Trunks and Pan. *Goku, Trunks and Pan aboard a Deserted Starship in search for a Black Star Dragon Ball. *The trio land on the Planet Pital after saving an alien boy. Battles *Goku, Trunks and Pan vs. General Rilldo (Baby possessed) *Pan vs. HWM 100 X Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Trunks *Giru *General Rilldo *Baby *HWM 100 X *Unnamed Alien Boy Locations *Space *M-2 *Deserted Starship *Pital Objects *Grand Tour Spaceship *Dragon Radar *Black Star Dragon Ball Trivia *Pan's EVA suit has her name stamped onto the chest plate despite the fact Goten who was supposed to be the third person on board the ship instead of her when it launched. However presumably Trunks altered it or the names were added to the suits later on at some point during their adventure. *This episode reveals Goku retains his (fear of needled) which was first depicted in the Dragon Ball Z anime filler episode "Held Captive". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 23 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 23 (BDGT) pt-br:Um Jovem Misterioso fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 23 it:Salvataggio nello spazio pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 23: Ukryte niebezpieczeństwo!? Wrak statku i tajemniczy młodzieniec Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT